The present invention pertains to a vehicle armrest.
Vehicle armrests typically pivot between a raised stored position for utilization of vehicle seats for an additional passenger when an armrest is not needed and a lowered position for use as an armrest. Frequently such armrests include accessories such as cupholders and the like. Typically armrests are manufactured using a generally box-like polymeric frame which serves as a core to which foam padding is molded and which is upholstered with fabric, vinyl or leather to provide an appearance conforming to that of a vehicle.
The upholstering of such armrests typically encompasses all of the surfaces of the armrest to provide a fully enclosed armrest frame except when the armrest includes a front opening cupholder or the like. Typically a trim ring is employed to finish the interface of the upholstery material with any such openings. Although such armrests function adequately as armrests, the cost of upholstering and trimming such armrests can be excessive and it is difficult to provide a neat and trim appearance to the armrest.